This invention relates to a composite gutter guard. The invention is positioned over the opening of a conventional, longitudinally-extending, generally U-shaped gutter used for collecting and distributing rainwater runoff from the roofs of residential homes and other buildings. The invention employs a dual filtering system applicable for separating small twigs, leaves, pine needles, acorns, and other debris from rainwater entering the gutter. The invention effectively prevents this debris from passing into the gutter and clogging the downspouts. The invention""s integrally-formed attachment means helps secure the gutter guard in position on the gutter, provides added support to help prevent the gutter guard from collapsing under the weight of wet leaves and other debris, and resists separation of the gutter guard from the gutter in windy conditions.
Unlike some prior art gutter guards which have a relatively fine-mesh metal layer overlying a perforated polymer guard panel, the gutter guard of the present invention includes a coated mesh layer and perforated guard panel formed of like polymer materials, such as PVC. This novel construction facilitates an effective and secure attachment of the composite by ultrasonic or heat welding along the entire length of the gutter guard. The attachment means used in other prior art gutter guards incorporating multiple layers is generally less effective, and more costly, time consuming, and labor intensive. Moreover, the core material of the mesh layer, according to one embodiment of the invention, is fiberglass fabric. As compared to metal, fiberglass fabric is generally easier to handle, is chemically more stable and will not corrode. Fiberglass fabric is also more durable than plastic and possesses greater natural strength which allows for a substantially finer and thinner construction.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a composite gutter guard which effectively filters both large and small debris from rainwater entering the gutter.
It is another object of the invention to provide a gutter guard which helps prevent the gutter downspouts from clogging.
It is another object of the invention to provide a gutter guard which substantially reduces the time and effort required to clean the gutter.
It is another object of the invention to provide a gutter guard which securely attaches over the top opening of the gutter.
It is another object of the invention to provide a gutter guard which will not readily separate from the gutter in windy conditions.
It is another object of the invention to provide a gutter guard which will not readily collapse under the weight of wet leaves and other debris.
It is another object of the invention to provide a gutter guard which includes a fine mesh layer formed of a vinyl-coated fiberglass fabric.
It is another object of the invention to provide a gutter guard which includes a fine mesh layer coated with the same polymer material used to form the underlying perforated guard panel in order to facilitate attachment of the fine mesh layer using ultrasonic or heat welding.
It is another object of the invention to provide a gutter guard which includes one or more continuous, longitudinal weld lines attaching the fine mesh layer to the underlying guard panel along the entire length of the mesh layer.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a composite gutter guard. The gutter guard is adapted for being positioned at an opening of a longitudinally extending, generally U-shaped gutter used for collecting and distributing rainwater runoff from the roofs of residential homes and other buildings. The gutter guard includes an elongate polymer guard panel defining a plurality of spaced filter openings. The guard panel is adapted to extend laterally across the opening of the gutter and longitudinally along the length of the gutter. A polymer-coated mesh layer overlies the guard panel in an area of the filter openings and cooperates with the guard panel to capture and separate debris from rainwater runoff entering the gutter. A heat weld connects the mesh layer to the guard panel.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a connecting member is provided for securing the guard panel in position at the opening of the gutter.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the connecting member includes a generally C-shaped connecting strip having resilient spaced-apart top and bottom walls adapted for receiving an inwardly-extending flange of the gutter to hold the gutter guard in position during use.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the mesh layer is formed of fiberglass fabric.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the mesh layer has a PVC coating.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the filter openings in the guard panel are between 0.5 and 1.5 centimeters in diameter.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the mesh layer includes between 30 and 40 openings per square centimeter.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the mesh layer extends along the length of the guard panel, and has first and second opposing side edges and first and second opposing end edges.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a longitudinal weld line extends continuously along the entire length of the mesh layer from one end edge thereof to the other.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, first and second laterally spaced weld lines are located adjacent respective first and second side edges of the mesh layer, and extend continuously along the entire length of the mesh layer from one end edge thereof to the other.
In another embodiment, the invention is a composite gutter guard adapted for being positioned at an opening of a longitudinally extending, generally U-shaped gutter used for collecting and distributing rainwater runoff from the roofs of residential homes and other buildings. The gutter guard includes an elongate polymer guard panel defining a plurality of spaced filter openings. A polymer-coated fiberglass mesh layer overlies the guard panel in an area of the filter openings and cooperates with the guard panel to capture and separate debris from rainwater runoff entering the gutter. The mesh layer has first and second opposing side edges and first and second opposing end edges. A longitudinal weld line connects the mesh layer to the guard panel, and extends continuously from one end edge of the mesh layer to the other. A connecting member secures the guard panel in position at the opening of the gutter.
In yet another embodiment, the invention is a method of forming a composite gutter guard. The gutter guard is adapted for being positioned at an opening of a longitudinally extending, generally U-shaped gutter used for collecting and distributing rainwater runoff from the roofs of residential homes and other buildings. The method includes the steps of forming a plurality of filter openings in an elongate polymer guard panel. A polymer-coated mesh layer is then applied over the guard panel in an area of the filter openings. The mesh layer cooperates with the guard panel to capture and separate debris from rainwater runoff entering the gutter. The mesh layer is then welded to the guard panel.